Kataang The Runaway
by Nicole'KA
Summary: A new version of Sokka and Tophs talk in The Runaway. No Tokka - just Kataang :P... I just wanted to write something. Sooo. ops, I think i forgot the disclaimer.. If i can put it here then: I don't own Avatar: The last airbender or any charaters.
1. Chapter 1

Alternative Runaway during the talk between Sokka and Toph. But now Aangs with them – Kataang, where Katara finds out that Aang has feelings for her.

"Come on. We need a talk" Sokka said.

"I think Twinkle Toes need a talk too, Sokka." Toph said.

"Huh? About what?"

"Um… Just something. You'll find out sooner or later."

"Okaay..?" Sokka said.

"So let me guess. You guys brought me out here to tell me that your girlfriend and sister is not as annoying as I make her out to be?" Toph said.

Aang looked down. "You know, she's not my-"

"Cut it, Twinkle Toes, I know how you feel." Toph said, waving the statement off.

Sokka looked from the two of them. "What do you mean with "I know how you feel?" he asked, being dumb. "You know what, doesn't matter" he said after a moment of silence.

"I didn't get an answer on my question." Toph said.

"Oh... right. Na, she can be pretty annoying. "She's always gotta be right about everything... And she get's all bossy and involved in your business.

"Yeah… Hey Aang, you didn't say anything! You don't think she's annoying?" Toph asked, knowing very well that Aang would have to lie.

"Um…" Aang said. "You know… She's like… a.. a sister to me I guess. So.. so yeah, she's annoying, let's just say that." Aang grinned nervously, then looked down.. "Yeah… A sister…" he said quietly.

Toph smirked. Everything he'd just said was a lie, but she wasn't going to let Sokka know that.

"But how can you hold it out?" she asked instead.

"Actually," Sokka said. "In a way, I rely on her."

Toph looked confused for a second. "I don't understand" she said.

"When our mom died… That was the hardest time in my life. Our family was a mess. But Katara… She had so much strength. She stepped up and took on so much responsibility. She helped fill the hole that was left by our mom."

Aang was shocked to hear this. He opened his mouth, just to close it again. _No… I don't want to know that… If Katara thinks of us.. me like that. Like… Am I like a son to her?_

"I guess I never thought about that." Toph said, looking down.

Sokka looked down too. "Now, I'm gonna tell you something crazy… I never told anyone this before" he said looking at Toph and Aang. "But earnestly.. I'm not sure I can remember what my mother looked like. It really seems like my whole life.. Katara has been the one who has taken care of me. She has always been the one who's there.. And now… When I when I try to remember my mom… Kataras is the only one I can picture."

"The truth is…" Toph said. "Sometimes Katara does act motherly. But that's not always a bad thing. She's compassioning and kind. And she actually cares about me. You know. The real me. That's more than my own mom." She said, wiping a tear away with the backside of her hand.

Aang, who'd been looking at the ground all the time, spoke up. "You know… she's too acting motherly over for me… Maybe.. It's just like.. It's her. And she… is going to take the motherly role… for all of us." He said.

Toph could feel the pain these words caused him. "Um, you know Aang, she can too act like a teenage girl sometimes. "She doesn't have to be the mother always…" Toph said quietly, trying to make Aang feel better.

He looked at her and flashed a small grin. "Yeah… right." He said.

"Shall we head back to camp?" Sokka asked.

"Sure thing, I'm getting sick of all this talk about feelings." Toph said. "Glad it's over." Then she suddenly hit and elbow into Aangs, then Sokkas arm. "You guys are never going to tell anyone about this talk!"

Sokka rubbed his arm. "Hey – my lips are sealed."

Sokka and Toph got up, beginning to walk. "Hey, Twinkle Toes, are you coming or you just wanna sit there all day?" Toph asked.

Aang looked at her. "Um.. Just walk. I'll be there in a minute."

Sokka shrugged and began walking, but Toph could hear the sadness in his voice. She sat down next to him.

"Listen… I can't tell if Katara got the same feeling for you. If she got, then she's just really good hiding it." Toph said.

Aang looked at her and frowned. "You know what – that doesn't help me!" he said. "How in the world am I going to get rid of these feeling? I thought it was just a crush! I thought it would go away after some months or so… But – now we've soon reached the invasion. And my feeling are only getting stronger." He said, before slapping his hand over his mouth. "Uh.. Um…" he said, embarrassed.

"Relax, Twinkle Toes, I knew that already." Toph said. "Come on! I can feel the vibrations when you look at her. And your cheeks are turning all red when she kisses you on the cheek or just making eye contact with her for more than 30 seconds!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "I might be blind, but I can see much more than normal people."

Aang looked down again. "You can too feel Kataras vibrations, right… And they're not like mine." He said with a sigh. "Why do I even try? She'll never feel more for me than motherly feelings…"

Toph sighed. "I dunno about that, Twinkle. At that dance party, her vibrations were going in the same way as yours. Didn't you see her blush?" Aang shook his head. "Yeah… but I just thought she were embarrassed. Toph got frustrated. "YES, for the spirits sake! She's crazy about you Aang! Look, the next time you see her, go kiss her." Aang looked from slightly happy to shocked. "WHAT?" he yelled. "I can't just go and… and _kiss _her. It can ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel like me!" Toph got up. "Look, Aang, now you go and kiss her or I'm going to kick your butt." She said, beginning to walk back to camp. "But…" Aang said, following her. "NOW!" Toph yelled. "I'm sick of this."

What they didn't know was that Katara had been bathing underneath them all the time. And heard every single word. So she wasn't surprised when Aang said he needed to talk with her. Alone.

"So… What do you need to talk to me about?" Katara asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Um…" Aang said, blushing deep crimson red. "It was just something Toph asked me to do… please don't be mad at me." He said slowly.

"What did Toph asked you to do?" Katara asked. Aang swallowed before taking the few steps that separated them. "Um… " he said, staring into her eyes. He began leaning forward. A few inches from her lips, he stopped. "This." He whispered before closing the gab between them.

Um.. so – that's it? Dunno if I should make a sequel.. I depends on if there's anyone who'll read this. But I you want to know, if Katara didn't wanted to kiss him, she would've said no to the whole "talking alone" thing. No flames, please. Maybe I did it long time after the talk and I completely forgot that she was going to get captured and all that. I was just watching the episode and then I got this idea.. So – review or my frog, FrogFrog, will attack you. ( just something between my friend and I. )


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOURS NOTE: There'll not be a chapter 2 in this story..

You just have to imagine what'll happen next.

… I know – my stories can be a little "jumpy" but it's because my native language is NOT English... I'm fully Danish. ( yeah it's too playing in Denmark ) So sorry about that.. 


End file.
